1. Field of the Invention
Various apparatus are known which cook or bake with oil or water in an open receptacle covered, at best, by a mere lid. Electrical resistance heaters, to raise the temperature of the components such as oil or water, are present in, the open receptacle inside the cooking enclosure and at different levels.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Material
Open receptacles are known, wherein the baskets holding the materials to be cooked or baked are immersed in oil or water using a "rise and lower" mechanism. In this type of apparatus, the power elements for raising the temperature are located underneath the cooking receptacle.
In all known systems, the heating elements for raising the temperature are in the same place as the cooking and baking receptacle, and it is impossible to move or atomize oil into an enclosure sealed less than hermetically because the oil would ignite upon contact with the high temperature of the electric resistances and oxygen.